Sool
by Lena Blue
Summary: Leur aventure est basée sur un vieux conte du monde des sorciers. C'est peut-être pour cela que les maraudeurs ressemblent à ces quatres animaux fantastiques qui se sont si bien trouvé. James, qui ne connaissait pas ce conte va retrouver des similitudes entre lui et le cerf. Et tout cela grâce à ce livre et une jeune fille. Une jeune fille aux yeux citron vert...


**_Cette fic est pour Shinigami's Bride en espérant qu'elle lui plaise. Et, bien que je sache qu'elle n'aime pas spécialement Harry Potter, je l'offre aussi à Lilween Galatrass. _**

.

I

.

Le conte du Cerf et de la feuille. 

Il était une fois, dans une épaisse forêt sombre, un arbre aux vertus magiques et guérisseuses. On disait que l'écorce de l'arbre permettait de soignait toutes les blessures et les maladies mais qu'arracher une feuille le condamnait à une mort douloureuse et lente.

Un jour, un cerf, jeune et élancé s'approcha de l'arbre et regarda une feuille. Celle-ci était d'un vert sans défaut. Un vert émeraude qui charma l'animal. Tenté de la prendre, il n'en fit rien mais vint chaque jour la regarder. Ce fut un beau midi de printemps qu'elle lui fit enlever par un serpent sans qu'il puisse agir.

Le cerf baissa la tête, frottant ses bois contre l'écorce dans l'espoir que celui-ci guérisse son coeur. Cela fut impossible. Le cerf était triste, désespéré et s'il avait pu pleurer, alors il l'aurait fait. Une autre feuille, couleur citron vert, qui avait observé sans arrêt le cerf venir chaque jour, se détacha et vint se poser sur son museau.

L'animal regarda la feuille, intrigué par sa couleur qui était plus vivante et plus rayonnante. Il voulut la remettre dans l'herbe mais un coup de vent l'emporta. Le cerf décida de la poursuivre, dans l'espoir de la ramena à l'arbre afin qu'il ne meure pas.

En chemin, il rencontra un chien noir, seul et affamé, traquant un quelconque gibier qu'il lui permettrait de calmer cette faim qui lui tirraillait le ventre. Le roi de la forêt finit par ceuillir, à l'aide de ses bois, des fruits qui tombèrent devant le chien. Celui-ci les mangea, appréçiant que son ventre ne crit plus famine.

Il remerçia son ami, lui proposant de l'aider puisqu'il semblait pressé. Le cerf expliqua sa mésanventure. Il parla de la première feuille qu'il aimait, de la seconde qui l'avait consolé. Le chien ne dit rien, se mettant à humer l'air. Il expliqua que chaque feuille avait un parfum particulier.

Le cerf regarda son nouvel ami cherchait avant de commençait à courir vers le fond de la forêt. La feuille citron vert était partie par là, emmenée par le vent. Les deux animaux s'engouffrèrent dans l'obscurité de leur pays. Et le cerf ne put s'empêcher de regarder derrière lui. Parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour l'arbre.

S'aventurant plus profondément, le cerf et le chien rencontrèrent un loup, l'animal le plus dangereux de cette forêt. Il était là, blessé à la patte et malade. Il avait mal partout, besoin de chaleur sinon il mourrait ce soir. Bien que le chien s'en méfiait un peu, le cerf s'approcha et lui apporta de la chaleur par son corps. Le chien fit de même.

Le loup, inconscient de par sa blessure et sa maladie ouvrit les yeux puis les referma, acceptant cette chaleur sans savoir d'ou elle venait. Ce fut le matin aux aurores qu'il vit les deux animaux. Le cerf fut le premier des deux à se réveiller, secouant sa tête et se releva.

Le loup le regarda, admirant sa force et sa gentillesse qui se manifestait par une auréole ensoleillé. Il était là mais semblait pertubé alors le loup lui demanda de s'expliquer. Le roi de la forêt lui expliqua qu'il cherchait une feuille citron vert qu'il voulait ramener à son propriétaire.

Il lui raconta tout. Le loup leva son visage vers une branche. Elle était là. Mais il ne pouvait l'atteindre. Elle s'était contentée de chanter toute la nuit pour eux, pour qu'ils dorment jusqu'au aurore. Le cerf réveilla en douceur le chien qui se secoua, saluant joyeusement le loup.

Le cerf regardait la feuille. Il avait l'impression de ne plus penser qu'à elle. Bien que fade par rapport à celle émeraude qui brillait d'un éclat précieux, celle-ci brillait de vie et de joie. Ce qui l'avait consolé et fait oublié le serpent emportant son amour. Mais le vent fut joueur. Il se reveilla lui aussi, l'emportant loin d'eux, loin du trio.

Le cerf ne perdit pas de temps, il la poursuivit. Il voulait la ramener pas la garder pour lui. Le chien et le loup le suivirent. Ils suivirent la feuille qui tomba à terre. Le cerf la ramassa. Le chien et le loup se stoppèrent, commençant à grogner.

En relevant la tête, le cerf vit un jeune rat se faire aggresser par quelques vipères, les esquivant avec beaucoup de mal. Le chien se mit à aboyer, effrayant les vipères qui partirent. Le loup vint voir le rat qui remercia le chien.

Pendant ce temps, le cerf sortit un peu plus de la pénombre, marchant tranquillement, vite rejoint par ses trois amis. Ils arrivèrent devant l'arbre, encore fort et fier. Il ne mourrait pas.

Un Hibou qui passait par là, accompagnait d'une chouette blanche se posèrent et leur expliquèrent que parce que la feuille citron vert s'était détachée d'elle-même, cela avait arrêté la mort de l'arbre.

Le cerf regarda la feuille. Elle était toujours aussi verte, semblant s'accrocher à son museau. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter. Tout autant que lui. Plus bas, le loup vit la feuille émeraude, malade et blessée. Elle avait été mordu et allait mourir.

Alors, parce qu'elle savait que le cerf aimait toujours la feuille émeraude, la feuille citron vert se sacrifia. Elle se plaça sur l'autre et absorba le poison, devant marron. Elle venait de mourir à la place de l'autre.

Le cerf pleura, parce qu'il avait perdu une amie et un amour. La feuille émeraude aussi, pour tout autre chose. Elle venait de perdre une de ces soeurs. Le chien et le loup ainsi que le rat consolèrent le cerf qui releva la tête, les remerciant. Il demanda à la feuille émeraude s'il voulait bien partir avec lui.

Celle-ci accepta, devenant une jolie biche. Ses yeux émeraudes firent craquer encore plus le cerf qui l'emmena dans la lumière. Les trois compagnons de voyage du roi de la forêt le suivirent.

Ce qui est marrant est de savoir que des années plus tard, aprés que le cerf et la biche eurent un faon, celui-ci, devenu cerf et ayant prit la place de son père en tant que roi de la forêt revint vers l'arbre. Il vint prier la feuille citron vert dont il avait entendu parler par le loup et le chien, le rat ayant trahi la troupe.

Le cerf avait trouvé le bonheur grâce à une feuille et c'était son enfant qui venait la remercier puisqu'il n'avait pu le faire de son vivant.

Il n'en avait pas eu le temps avec la guerre que connu la forêt. Une guerre que son fils allait effacer de sa présence et gagné contre le serpent qui terrorisait tout le monde.

Et la feuille citron vert, devenu un ange l'aiderait. Encore une fois.

Fin

...

**_Ceci est une histoire sur la septième année des maraudeurs, bien avant que James et Lily ne sortent enfin ensemble. Je voulais que le prologue se fasse comme un conte et j'ai réussi. _**

**_Bonne lecture, en espéran qu'elle vous plaise. _**


End file.
